history_department_gender_concernsfandomcom-20200214-history
History Department Gender Concerns Wiki
Welcome to the History Department Gender Concerns Wiki We are a group of graduate students who want to have more open and productive discussions about issues faced by female grad students and academics. Minutes from Previous Meetings First Meeting '(10/18/13), ''Starting the Conversation: meeting notes (in Google Docs) '''Second Meeting (12/10/13), Continuing the Conversation: meetings notes (in Google Docs) Third Meeting '(2/18/14), ''Regarding the Department's Gender Task Force: meeting notes v.1 and meeting notes v.2 (in Google Docs) (These notes have been typed by SGM (Mtg. 1, 2, and 3 v.2) and OB (Mtg. 3 v.1). Please let me us if there are any problems or omissions!) Category:Browse Category:Resources Future Planning Grad Student Meeting about the Department Climate As we discussed at the December 10th meeting, one next step the group would like to pursue is holding a roundtable meeting among graduate students in the department (both male and female) to discuss the department's climate, including those issues that pertain specifically to gender. Although we decided that it wasn't feasible to hold this discussion before the winter break, we agreed it would be useful to have a document where everyone could contribute their thoughts and ideas about the agenda for this discussion, and what specific issues or concerns to address. You can access this document here (in Google Docs). For privacy purposes, this document is accessible only to people with permission. I've tried to add in everyone who has participated in our meetings so far, but I'm sure I've omitted some people accidentally. If you find you cannot access this document, or know someone else in the department community who would like to be added, please request access and it will be granted! (SGM) Next Off-Campus Meeting Olivia B. has offered to host our next group meeting at her house. Date / time is TBD. Resources These were recommended to me as resources for dealing with issues like sexual harassment and "attitudes" (ie, how to explain gender bias to people who probably aren't explicit misogynists): Implicit Bias (Rutgers Philosophy) and Project Implicit Microagressions: http://geekfeminism.wikia.com/wiki/Microaggressions Topics of Concern for Next Meeting If you have any ideas for topics you'd like to discuss at our next meeting, please feel free to share them here. That way everyone has a chance to see what's been suggested, offer support for such items, and make additional comments. Happy posting! '''Possible agenda items for Tuesday, 12/10 *concrete steps/timeline for moving forward (1) as an all-female group; (2) as a group that includes male "allies"; (3) as a group that includes supportive faculty members; (4) with the department's administrative staff. *a clear list of long-term objectives: what do we actually want to accomplish as a group? *Can we relate our issues to ongoing conversations about the library and shared graduate spaces? Though not narrowly a gender concern (which might be a plus), the library may be a good department-wide talking point about how we can be more community-minded. I know this has been tried in the past, but reviving the library code of conduct? (KH) (eta - finally got around to reading the notes from the first meeting and realized that y'all are on this already. :D ) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Resources